insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the 2nd Universe
"what happens if you wrote the ENTIRE history of EVERYTHING in the enternal life, the past, the present, the future? i wonder what will i look like in the future, a god of boredom?" -TAT T. Tatian "i'm born in 133.7 Billion years ago" -Trall T. Tatian --this page is random, will not appear in ANYTHING, it is just made up-- Before the Birth of TAT T. Tatian 65 Billion years ago BTBOT Note: this is before the birth of Virgos A Planetakus, plus, this is before Kail become Corrupted (up to 5 Billion years ago BTBOT) and this took place before the birth of the universe Kail, the first Tatian God, was thinking about his far future children, he then developed a galaxy-sized world, possibly his very own galaxy.... 40 Billion years ago BTBOT Kail, was developing his very own universe simulator, he, knows that he is the ancient one.... 20 Billion years ago BTBOT After Kail completed his universe simulator, he was mocked by his all-time rival/enemy, cat-face lord, the two began the battle (a battle related to C&C: Red Alert 3 and Generals), eventually, Kail won... 10 Billion years ago BTBOT Kail, then released a suprise attack on cat-face lord, then cat-face lord got mad that he will have his revenge soon... 5 Billion years ago BTBOT Cat-face lord, then ejects himself with a permanent liquid called E=ic, then suprise attacks Kail but commit suiciding, Kail become Corrupted with evil powers, eternality... The Past 13.7 Billion years ago Birth of the universe 10.5 Billion years ago 3.2 billion years after the big bang, Virgo A Planet is made, but only red dust and there is NO core yet 10 Billion years ago the red dust has spread out and the DNA of the tatians are developing but they are still young, also, the star is developing and it is tiny and growing bigger (by 10,000 km every 1,000 years) 9.8 Billion years ago the young star, birvo val faigato (it is unknown if it is the original tatian language) is completed and the yellow dust are surrounding it (also, it expands and when it traps something, it will explode and the particles will change to red dust) 9.6 Billion years ago the yellow dust are increasing in size and expanding, also, the young star is glowing brighter than it did 200 million years ago, also, the yellow dust looked a little bigger, 20 km bigger than usual 9 Billion years ago the yellow dust are 5 km closer to birvo val faigato and birvo val faigato is glowing 3,230,546 times brighter (yes, brighter then the brightest thing in the night sky and enough to blind a tatian!) 8.9 Billion years ago the yellow dust is already 1 km closer to birvo vail faigato, also, birvo vail faigato is glowing 2485 quadrillion (or 2.485 quintillion) time brighter, also, enough to light up 1,000,000 IC 1101s without stars! (giant galaxies, 6,000,000 light years (also, the birvo vail faigato is bright enough to dwarf Virgo A Planet , due to it, the light is 1,000,000 large magellanic clouds and Virgo A Planet is 75,000,000,000,000 km, it is unknown on how big are 1,000,000 large magellanic clouds 8.5 Billion years ago a huge explosion happened, which is 250 trillion km, also, ALL the yellow dust are converting themselves to red dust and the extinction of birvo faigato happened and the core of birvo faigato is converted to be a core of virgo a planet and it's glowing power is weak "Virgo A Planet is a living star, not a planet!" --Tar T. Tatian 8.25 Billion years ago the formation of red dust is hardening through out the years, but it is very fragile (yes, one jump will destroy the entire surface), the core is glowing a little brighter 8 Billion years ago the DNA of the tatians are beginning to develop, but looking for a tatian (not Kail, not Virgos A Planetakus, nor the ancestor of those), also, bedrock is developing under the red dust while hardening 7.5 Billion years ago first continent, the giant blue spot, it is quite in a different angle (yes, it has water) 7.25 Billion years ago the DNA of the tatians are roaming around the young Virgo-A-Planet, also, the gravity is developing and the 2nd continent is the Virus area, it looks like a virus, but it doesn't have viruses, also, the giant blue spot has a black line reaching from it's left, outside ALL the way to it's right, outside and lava is made between bedrock and red dust, also, red dust is continuing to harden 7 Billion years ago birth to cat-face planet, the planet destroyer, also, the Giant blue spot is at it's given postion (down-right), also, the virus area is growing in size and the DNA of the tatians are sticking each other (others are seperating), also, huge amounts of asteroids are destroyed by cat-face planet, increasing it's size 6.75 Billion years ago the core is covered in bedrock, the red dust is as hard as 50 diamonds layered, cat-face planet misses hitting Virgo A Planet, it's continents are 3/5 the size of it's present day, the first ocean is cidsadumos-saramus (acid ocean, translated) 6.5 Billion years ago acid ocean grew in size and the 2nd ocean formed: tarmana-tatiasoromus (big big ocean, translated), it is 5x the size of acid ocean in it's present day form, the continents are 1/3 of it's present day's size 6 Billion years ago a meteor hitted virgo a planet, forming it's first moon, filled with water (fish world...?!?!), also, the oceans are changing it's form and forming another ocean, skarsmasmarskamushka (red ocean of death), it is 235,000 ft deep and ANYTHING that floats on it, will sink (even the lightest object), also, another layer of bedrock is formed, the red dust is as hard as Obsidian with 1,000,000 diamonds layered 5.95 Billion years ago DNA of the tatians are looking for volcanos to make the first tatian, but no sign of a volcano yet, the oceans are 1/5 of their present day's size, fish world's continents are forming (still grassy), red dust are bedrock-hardness now (bedrocks' hardness is -1), but it is STILL very weak to explosions 5.5 Billion years ago the oceans increase in size, acid ocean shrunk a little and the first species of both virgo a planet and fish world formed: mashmashmushkulos-solomororus (angler fish), seeking for a good place to live... 5.325 Billion years ago 2nd species formed, only in fish world, gulpos-kailnamus (gulp), the continents are 1/2 of it's present day, virus area is now renamed: virus cluster, it still lacks the colors (the present day is light blue, so it is dark grey), a new continent formed: blackar-maramara-saramulo (black-hole area), it sucks up the waste products and converts as a useful items for the tatians 5 Billion years ago the continents are 502,000 km away from their present day position and ALREADY as big as their present days', another meteor hits virgo a planet and formed a planet as big as it's present day: taranakalan-kala (tarantula planet), it is filled with mutated spiders and 2-10x the size of their original species, cat-face planet is the size of earth 4.75 Billion years ago the blast resistance of red dust is now 6,000 (the blast resistance of Obsidian) 4.5 Billion years ago one of the continents rotated, cause the land to crack, the blast resistance of red dust is 500,000, tarantula planet is colliding with a 20,000,000 km star, meanwhile, virgo a planet's continents are 40,000 km away from their present day position 4.45 - 4 Billion years ago virgo a planet's continents are 20,000 km away from their present day position, also, the blast resistance of red dust is 18,000,000 (blast resistance of Bedrock), meanwhile, the oceans are 1,000,000,000 km smaller then their present day position, also, a new ocean evolved named lavalavalamanaka (lava ocean), but quickly turned to Obsidian by big big ocean and being covered in red dust, ALSO, fish world's continents are at their present day, but 1000% blurry 3.5 - 2 Billion years ago fish world's continents are -750% blurrier than last time (250%), also, virgo a planet's oceans are 50,000,000 km smaller than their present day position and it's continents are 10,000 km smaller than their present day position 1.5 Billion years ago a large meteor is aproaching virgo a planet in 1,000,000,000 years, virgo a planet's continents are 5,000 km away from their present day position, also, tarantula planet has over 1,000,000,000+ tarantulas now, also, fish world's continents are -100% blurrier than last time (150%) 1 Billion - 900 Million years ago the continents of virgo a planet are 2,500 km away from their present day position, while fish world's are -50% by now (100%) 800 Million years ago a meteor hit tarantula planet, killing 1/20 of the tarantulas, also, the continents of fish world -10% now (90%) 700 Million years ago first creatures on virgo a planet, but NO ONE has not know what do they look like, fish world's contintents are -30% by now (60%) 600 Million years ago fish world's continents are -50% by now (10%) 500 Million years ago the meteor hitted virgo a planet, from it's left and pushing everything to the right, plus, releasing it's volcanoes (only 20 of them), also, death of the first creatures --beginning of the tatian species-- 495 Million years ago the tatian DNA has founded a volcano to make a tatian, also, they seperated each other and forming molten lava-like liquid the solids very quickly, also, turning into a square and rectangle shape, resembling a player from minecraft (yes, tatians look like HUGE minecrafters), it took LOTS of time for it 490 Million years ago the head is formed, the DNA is now going to the torso 485 MIllion years ago the torso is done, now doing for the arms 480 Million years ago the arms are done, also, doing for the final touches: the legs and the face 475 Million years ago the formation of the tatian is done, he is now named: tat t. tatian (yes, his age is 500 million, because it will up an extra 25+ million) 460 Million years ago tat t. tatian now has lava powers (absorbed from the volcano), also, the continents of fish world are -2.5% by now (7.5%), while virgo a planet's are 500,000 km away from their present day position (thus, they are 5,000 km away from the oceans) 400 Million years ago virgo a planet's continents are 250,000 km away from their present day position, fish world's continents are now -2.5% by now (5%) 375 Million years ago virgo a planet's continents are 100,000 km away from their present day position, fish world's continents are now -1% (4%) 300 Million years ago - 225 Million years ago the population of virgo a planet is now 5 tatians, also, the continents are 1,000 km away from their present day position, while fish world's are -4% (0%), making it look like it's present day, but no present-day creatures yet 200 Million years ago fish world has new species but no one has seen what it looks like... 175 Million years ago intrudos intruders (intrudo fish) are now seen, they are HUGE, as big as 20 humans, meanwhile, tatian population is increased by 25! 100 Million years ago tatian population is 27,500, fish world's continent, king intrudo land's piece is drifted away, also, the population for fish world is 100,000 95 - 80 Million years ago tatian population is 750,000, now they can speak (using their old language, before english language came), the piece of king intrudo land is now converted as a home for gulp fishes 65 Million years ago tarantulas are in a huge war against other tarantulas that aren't belonging to their type 50 Million years ago tatian population is 1,525,000, fish population on fish world is 500,000, tatian max size is now 7 humans high (5 is the highest in the past) 40 - 25 Million years ago tatian population is 2,500,000, fish population is 1,250,000, tatian max size is now 10 humans high (or maybe 1 giant) 15 Million years ago the north/south areas of Virgo A Planet are freezing, tatian population is 5,000,000 fish population is 2,000,000, tatians are 2 giants high (estimated size for tat's giant form), 3 new species are evolved: gra-orcas (giant orca (or maybe great orca)), gulpy-slirp (guppy), the megalos london (mega shark) 10 Million years ago tatian population is 1,000,000,000, fish population is 5,000,000, tatian size is now 5 giants, tat t. tatian now made the first tank: big tank mk. I, fish world has yet another new species: tarmana tarmanus (tatian-sized fish) 2.5 Million years ago tat t. tatian made the big tank mk. II, mentioned Shaitan, tatian population is 1,250,650,000, fish population is 1,000,000,000, tatian size is now 7 giants 1 Million years ago tatian population is 1,500,000,000, fish population is 1,250,000,000, big tank mk. III is made, Shaitan project canceled (the track is the ONLY thing done) 500,000 years ago tatian population is 1,750,000,000, fish population is now 1,500,000,000 the first myth is seen on Virgo A Planet: the 10 sized giant, big tank mk. IV is made, fast tank 50 is made 250,000 years ago tatian population is 1,818,385,911, fish population is 1,525,000,000, big tank mk. V is made, fast tank 100 is made 100,000 years ago the north and south is now melting, a new species is evolved: fatimana mana (fat guppy), tatian population is now 1,950,000,000, fish population is now 1,600,000,000, trall t. tatian thinks what will the big tank mk. VI will look like, development of fast tank 250 is made 50,000 years ago the old shaitan track now erodes away, fast tank 500 is under developing 25,000 years ago tatian population is now 1,975,000,000, fish population is now 1,750,000,000, the first gun is made, looks like a difficulty alternate to pistols 18,000 years ago ice is all over Virgo A Planet, having massive temperatures of 1,000 below Absolute Zero, birth of ice powers 10,000 years ago the ice age is over, tatians are now testing ice powers 2,500 years ago tatians now discovered water powers and lava powers, both being tested, Tsar Bomba shotgun is made, made out of huge explosive bullets 1,000 years ago birth of the TCD, 1/2 of Virgo A Planet's population joined, construction started 500 years ago 300 species of fish now evolved at fish world, tatians begin making the first bomber: Dive Bomber 130 years ago temporary t. tatian meets tat and trall 100 years ago completion of the TCD 50 years ago tatians now invaded by some humans and starting mini tatian war I (or MTWI) 25 years ago construction of the Mega Overlord, Big Tank Mk. VI, Fast Tank 1000 and the Shaitan II (Shaitan I is never completed) 10 years ago development of CBTD (tat is NOT the creator, nor trall, nor temporary) 5 years ago completeion of said "25 years ago", tatians discovered Obsidian powers (lava and water), and AI (Artificial Intelligence) 2 years ago completion of CBTD and it's versions where expanding The Present tatian population is 2,000,000,000, all tanks have AI, birth of tat evolution, tatians now have mini tanks (obviously, about 1/10 the size of the Shaitan) The Future 50 years in the future MTWII starts, TCD won, tatian population: 10,000,000,000 200 years in the future TCD fails to spot the Urban Legend: "The 10 giant high tatian" 500 years in the future MTWIII starts, TCD almost loses, buildings are approximately 100,000 meters high, thanks to Virgo A Planet's Atmosphere, it limits to 500,000,000,000 meters (or 500,000,000 kilometers or 500,000 megameters or 500 gigameters) 2,000 years in the future tatians now mastered Xeno technology and completion of the Dive Bomber Carrier 10,000 years in the future TCD now renames to TOTTA (Technology Of The Tatian Army), tanks now replaced by robots 50,000 years in the future tatian population is 50,000,000,000,000, Virgos A Planetakus improves his weapon to use telekinesis, Mega Overlord capacity is now 50 250,000 years in the future tatians now made peace with the humans, tatian population is now 250,000,000,000,000 750,000 years in the future Tatian Museum is now in construction and already built (approximately 10x10x10 7 giant high tatians) 1,000,000 years in the future Shaitan and Mega Overlord now kept at the Tatian Museum 1,500,000 years in the future Virgo A Planet's temperature rises by 100F, water powers are now useless, as it is now impossible to make Obsidian powers 5,000,000 years in the future tat's age is 505,000,000, Virgo A Planet then now cools by 50F (100 - 50 = 50F), yet, it is still difficult to make Obsidian Powers, tatian population is 500,000,000,000,000 (500 quadrillion) 10,000,000 years in the future Virgo A Planet's Oceans are evaporating and decreasing by 10 km every 1,000,000 years, also, it's continents are getting closer (forming a new continent?) 20,000,000 years in the future virgo a planet is now getting it's temperature by 300F, water powers no longer exist, meanwhile, most water-powered tatians are dying (except the ones who have different powers rather then water e.g: a tatian has lava powers then gains water powers, except that lava is the tatian's main power (if other tatians came from different things e.g: acid, then it is there main power)) 50,000,000 years in the future tat's age is 550,000,000, Virgo A Planet's oceans are only 500,000 km big, also, the planet's temperature is obviously being too hot to bring life for water-main-power tatians (approximately 1,000F), also, it's continents are getting closer, meanwhile, fish world's south area is melting (due to virgo a planet's heat), also, it is evaporating and decreasing 1 km every 10,000 years 75,000,000 years in the future virgo a planet's oceans are completely evaporated (also the spawning area for water-powered tatians), red dust is already 5 cm thick 100,000,000 years in the future tat's age is 600,000,000, virgo a planet is now 2,500F, providing heat-type tatians a boost (+1,000 heat damage to the enemy, insta-kill for water-type), fish world now moved to a new orbit, tarantula planet is destroyed by a large flaming planet, meanwhile, the continents are 5,000 km closer to each other, also the cities around virgo a planet are crushed 200,000,000 years in the future tat's age is 700,000,000 (50,000,000 more then he will attend The Entire Universe Meeting or TEUM), the continents are now 2,000 km each other, mt. lava erodes and buries the entire TOTTA base, also, the Tatian Museum, only 700 tatians suffocated there 250,000,000 years in the future tat's age is 750,000,000, automatically joined the TEUM, virgo a planet's mines are having temperatures of 1500F, also, paper no longer exists (Hardened Obsidian replaces paper), the continents are 500 km closer 300,000,000 years in the future tat leaves the TEUM, due to his aging (800,000,000 years) temporary begs tat to be 5 star general, virgo a planet's temperature now cools to 1000F, the only ocean that isn't evaporated is big big ocean, the main star is getting bigger and brighter (it is the time for the star and virgo a planet's funeral later in a few billion years), meanwhile there, the continents are 250 km closer 500,000,000 years in the future before tat t. tatian dies, (his age is now 1,000,000,000 (or 1 billion) he said to temporary: "i'm now dying, i'll give you my soul and all of my powers for infinite amount of time, take care of my death and use my powers to save your life, i'll promote you to my rank...", virgo a planet's temperature is now seeking a insta-water evaporating 4000F, also, it is now beginning to glow, temporary now thinks that the TOTTA no longer exists, also, all the structures are being destroyed due to it, collision course on virgo a planet (all the continents are combined into one) 1,000,000,000 years in the future virgo a planet is now a planet-like star, with it's temperatures (core first then the crust) over 1,000,000F and 5,000F, even the highest mountain, mt. blood, is not cold enough to make the correct temperature, fish world is moved to a new orbit again... 2,500,000,000 years in the future the main star is about 1,000,000,000F and it's habitable zone is spreaded out (now some humans/tatians bring life on the 5th planet: termana or watrass planet), somewhere, virgo a planet is becoming too hot for even ice powered-tatians to live, about 10,000 - 75,000F, even the coldest areas on virgo a planet will reach it's temperature about 6000F, ice powers no longer exist 5,000,000,000 years in the future the main star will begin entering it's red giant phase in another 5,000,000,000 years, virgo a planet's temperature is already 750,000F and it's continents are being covered by red dust slowly 7,500,000,000 years in the future temporary dies (2 legendary tatian legends have died), tatians are now dying (due to there aging) and moving the planet to a new orbit using tat's last invention: the GPP91011K (or Genetic Planet Puller IXXXI) 10,000,000,000 years in the future the star entered it's red giant phase, swallowing 6 planets (no one even tat or temporary knows there name), also, virgo a planet is saved by the GPP91011K 30,000,000,000 years in the future short-lived, heavy-damaged tatians are dying, leaving ONLY acid, lava, fire, light, shadow, ceramic and clay powers, with no way of combining, combining at the 2nd universe for tatians no longer exist 50,000,000,000 years in the future funeral for tat and temporary took place at the buried TOTTA base, graves look like bedrock and soul sand, virgo a planet is now dying due to red dust now killing the planet 100,000,000,000 years in the future after that short-lived, heavy damaged tatians have died, long-lived tatians are now starting to die, virgo a planet's temperature now cools all the way to absolute zero (ice powers now exist again), starting an ice age, lasting a few hundred years 250,000,000,000 years in the future after a long long long long long time the ice age has ended, ice powers still exist, but water powers don't exist 500,000,000,000 years in the future the exinction of the tatians, all the tatians have died (except for trall t. tatian, who is the last tatian) 750,000,000,000 years in the future the last tatian has died, only tatian gods remain (Virgos A Planetakus, Kail, Soul of Tat T. Tatian) virgo a planet is now being eaten by it's own core (it needs enough energy to live) 1,000,000,000,000 years in the future virgo a planet is now eaten by it's own core, also, the core is beginning to eat virgo a planet's moons, also fish world no longer has fishes 2.5 Trillion years in the future the core of virgo a planet has eaten all of virgo a planet's moons, it is now facing a black hole (planet core vs black hole, much?) 5 Trillion years in the future after the core has eaten the blackhole, it is now dying, also, fish world (which is the ONLY moon that survives) is now looking for another system for light and warmth 7 Trillion years in the future collision of the galaxy: Tarmanus A and Tarmanus Z, also, fish world is thrown out of Tarmanus A (due to massive force of the galaxies) 10 Trillion years in the future 99 - 182 Virgo-Type Planets are dying, the cores are eating each other, meanwhile, Soul of Tat T. Tatian finally dies, leaving NO tatian gods, end of the tatian existence 15 - 30 Trillion years in the future unknown aliens are visiting the oldest Virgo-Type Planet known, Virgo X-54f Planet, about 60 Billion years old, 3x larger than Virgo A Planet (which is 225,000,000,000,000 kilometers, 225,000,000,000 megameters, 225,000,000 gigameters, 225,000 terameters or 225 petameters or 23.78 light-years) 35 Trillion years in the future unknown aliens left Virgo X-54f Planet due to it's extreme age and lifeless 40 - 45 Trillion years in the future all galaxies (including Tarmanus A & Z, Combined) are merging into a giant galaxy named after tat and temporary combined, tatempor's galaxy 50 Trillion years in the future tatempor's galaxy is in a collision course with a giant galaxy, causing all of the stars, planets, virgo-types to collide, much liking a "universal war" 100 Trillion years in the future the combined giant galaxy and tatempor's galaxy has died, somewhere, 20,000 km away from that place, tatian DNA is looking for another Virgo-Type Planet actually, all Virgo-Types have died (except Virgo X-54f but is too far away), without it, tatian DNA has died, leaving no tatian DNA left... 125 Trillion years in the future Virgo X-54f faces a black hole, usually it's core just ate the black hole if Virgo X-54f's core doesn't eat a black hole if it doesn't ate a black hole, then Virgo X-54f just dies, meaning Virgo-Type Planets will end... 200 Trillion years in the future extinction of Virgo X-54f, due to it's dead dust collapsing and the core just dies... 500 Trillion years in the future extinction of all stars... 10^10^100 Years in the future Black hole era, only blackholes remain and they are evaporating by hawking radiation Beyond 10^10^100 years in the future Dark Era of the universe, life is boring... 13.7^10^10^10^100 years in the future Rebirth of the universe...... Category:Timelines